Many types of spring-tensioned rewind tape measures are available today. One particularly useful arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,783. The '783 tape measure conveniently eliminates the need for a manual rewind handle or gears to increase spring tensioning force.
The '783 device includes a spiral spring retained within a disk which is movable about a hub. The hub is interconnected between a base plate and a cover plate. The spring tension is adjusted by loosening the cover plate and revolving the cover plate and the disk while the base plate remains stationary. In ordinary use, the cover plate is restricted from revolving by compression lock rings which clamp the cover plate into a fixed position. The '783 tape measure also includes brake means to permit the tape to be held in an extended position.
While the '783 device is an excellent tape measure, it has the disadvantage of being relatively expensive to manufacture. In particular, the device has a number of small parts that require hand assembly and that cannot be automated. Thus, a need exists for improvements to the '738 tape measure in order to improve its manufacturability and thus improve its potential production efficiency. The present invention is directed to fulfilling this need and others as described below.